


Luke, Make Me Your Girlfriend

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, concussion confession, look alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Darcy's hit her head, but she's seeing clearly.





	Luke, Make Me Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, apologies

 

There was a bang, a crack, an explosion of light, and then a cloud of smoke and dust…that smelled strangely of wisteria.

Bucky had clamored under the nearest desk, trying to cover the pretty intern with the red lips on his way. But when the dust, and the smoke, and all the fluorescent light faded away, she was still a few feet out of reach.

“ _Tony_ ,” Jane snapped from across the room. “What did I _say_ about touching my _shit_?!”

“With forethought and caution?” Tony mumbled.

“NOT TO,” Jane shouted. “Darcy??”

“Doll?” Bucky asked, sitting up and crawling to where Darcy Lewis lay on her back across the tile floor, hair whipped across her face. He reached her first, sweeping the soft strands off her cheeks. “Doll, you okay?”

“Darcy?” Jane squeaked, climbing over the wreckage of whatever piece of machinery she and Tony had been arguing about before the blast.

Bucky set his fingers at the side of the young woman’s neck and took a long breath as he felt her pulse beat steadily.

“She’s-” he started.

She groaned beneath them, eyes squeezing tight and face twisting in a grimace.

“Jesus, Darcy, are you okay? It’s _all_ Tony’s fault,” Jane said.

When her eyes fluttered opened, Bucky still had his fingers on her neck. She had pretty eyes and long dark lashes sweeping her cheeks as she blinked up at him. He wasn’t sure what face he was making but he hoped it was reassuring. She sighed and smiled up at him.

“Luke Skywalker,” she said, cheeks pinking.

“Umm…she hit her head,” Jane said quickly.

“Yeaah but there _is_ a resemblance,” said Tony, who was tinkering with the scrap parts scattered across the floor. Jane hissed at him and scrambled away from Darcy to harass him.

“You were my first crush,” Darcy said to him, smiling up at him.

It was stupid that his heart gave a little flutter.

“Luke,” Darcy said in a low voice with a goofy little serious pout on her face. “Make me your girlfriend.” And then she fell into a fit of giggles.

“‘M not Luke Skywalker, doll,” he said, feeling a little bitter about that fact. “Just Bucky Barnes here.”

“Ohhhhh” Darcy said eyes widening. She grabbed at the collar of his sweater shirt and he helped her up into a sitting position. “You were my _second_ crush,” she said and then, in a whisper that wasn’t nearly quiet enough, “And my first orgasm.”

“Darcy, you have a concussion,” Jane said as Tony burst out with laughter.

“I know,” Darcy said, shrugging. “But honesty is important.”

“Can you take her to medical?” Jane asked him.

“Um, sure,” Bucky said just as Darcy asked him, “Can you give me all my future orgasms?”

“Darcy, engage your filters,” Jane said firmly, pointing a finger into her friend’s face.

“Jane,” Darcy said, pointing a finger _almost_ in the right direction back at Jane. “No cock-blocking.”

“Sweetheart you gotta take a fella out to dinner before an offer like that,” Bucky teased.

“Fella,” Darcy said, lifting her arms out to her sides. “Princess carry me.”

“I’d tell you she’s not usually like this, but that would be a lie,” Jane said to him.

Bucky scooped the pretty intern—the one he’d been swinging by the labs to see if she drank coffee and if she wanted to drink some with him when the explosion happened—up into his arms.

“I’m good with that,” he told Jane as Darcy snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

“Does ordering pizza count as dinner?” Darcy asked him as he carried her out in the hall.

“It does if there’s a movie included. No Luke Skywalker though,” he said. “Don’t wanna divide your attention.”

“I’ll put something really boring on,” she said. “That way we can start our coital negotiations.”

“Sounds like a date, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar!


End file.
